SAO II Spyro's Story
by JaggerGamming
Summary: Spyro and Asada are childhood friends. Until the incident, they had each other figured out. Now, they tell each other what has happened and go through GGO. M to MA
1. Chapter 1

That one girl always helped me, always been there for me. But, that fateful day separated us. I have waited to see her again. My best-friend, Asada Shino.

I got on my computer to do something for my school. I hear a knock at the door and I opened the door.

"Hello?" a girl voice asked, "I need some help getting to my house."

"What do you need help with?" I asked

"I am room 414, but they didn't specify where to go. Could you show me the way?"

I nodded. I closed the door and got shoes on. We met outside and I felt a rush of memories when I stepped near her. It's like I known her before. We walked another flight of stairs to get to the 400 level. Walked by doors to get to her door.

"May I ask your name?" I asked her

"Yes, Asada Shino. You are?"

I smiled and looked straight into her eyes, "You should know, since I am talking to by best-friend."

She covered her mouth and said, "Sypro?" **Don't ask about the name.**

I nodded and hugged her, "It's been too long, my friend. Do you remember the nights we play Rock Band together?"

She nodded and looked into my eyes. Her hand moved to my cheek and whipped the tears. "I missed you so much," I walked back, "Are you cold?"

She nodded again and I wrapped my scarf around her face and neck, "Keep it. Helps you remember me. And if someone tells you a game that you are interested in, tell me and we can play together. Like old times."

She smiled and went into her room. I told her that if she needs anything that I am in room 302. I walked down into my room and started up Rock Band.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up the stairs to Asada's room to ask what school she is going to.

"I am going to Jackson's College."

"Same here. Apparently there are bullies there, but I will try my best to protect you since, you know." She had told me what happen through the phone. I was shocked and felt so sorry for her.

She nodded and asked if I had a way to get to the college. I nodded and told her I have a motorcycle, she will just have to hold on. I went down to the first floor and walked outside. I waited on my bike for Asada to appear. When she got to the last step, I started it up and was ready for her.

We got to the entrance to the college and we explored. We didn't have any classes, so we decided to go to the library. She went on her way because she wanted to read about guns. I nodded and walked around. Knowing that I don't like to read, I found a book that interests me. I kept a close eye on Asada just in case, cause I am very protective over people I care about. A guy walked up to her and talked to her. I kept note of that and saw how she reacted. She smiled and nodded to what the boy said. I walked up to her and to show her my book that I was, "Reading."

"I know you don't read Spyro, so don't try that on me." she said with a smile

"What did the boy have to say?" I asked caringly

"He told me a game I might like because I was looking at guns. The game was Gun Gale Online or GGO."

I nodded, "My friend played that game. He said it was a FPS game. I could get my copy from him."

We walked towards the game store, where I worked, and bought a VR headset and GGO. I went outside to call my friend, Jack.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, can I have your VR headset and GGO?"

"Why?"

"You know I like FPS games and I want to play it."

"Fine, I'll leave it by your room."

"K thanks." And I hung up

I walked inside, so Asada and I can head to the motorbike. We were almost there and I left my phone at the entrance to the store. I told Asada to head towards the bike and wait for me. She nodded and I ran back to the store. Good thing no-one stole it. I ran towards the bike and half way there, I heard a scream. I ran towards the scream and it was Asada's scream. A girl was using a finger gun to try and get what's in the bag. I ran up and stepped in the middle of them both.

"Oh. Your boyfriend has to save you. I guess I will have to shoot him to. BANG!" The girl said

Asada screamed again and I pushed the girl away. I grabbed Asada's arm and ran with her. She still had the bag with everything in it when we got to the bike.

"Hold on!" I yelled at her. She grabbed my waist and had the bag hook to her arm, so it wouldn't fall off. I drove as fast as I could to get to the apartments.

We got to the apartment complex and we got to my room. The VR headset was still there and so was the game. I opened my door and put the stuff inside.

"You can have dinner in here if you don't want to go up there."

"Thanks, do you want me to cook or do you want to cook? And do you want to play GGO tonight?" She asked

"If you want to cook, you can. And sure we can play GGO tonight." I replied

"Sweet, I get to show you how good at cooking I have become." She said with a smile

I showed her where everything was and started setting up our VR headsets. _Tonight, is going to be fun!_


	3. Chapter 3

"How's your mom?" I asked talking with my mouth full.

"She is doing fine. Still worrying about me and my attacks." she answered

"Well, good thing I was there to stop one attack."

"Yeah. By the way, thanks for what you did." She said sincerely as she put her hand on top of mine.

"I was doing the right thing. Protecting someone I care about and like." I replied smiling

She smiled back stood up, "Where are we going to play GGO?"

"My friend said we have to lay down somewhere and put the headset on and say link start, with the game in the little slot on the back. Then we login, well sign up. Then we are in." I said

"Ok. What's your name going to be in the game?" she asked

"Spyro probably, yours?"

"Sinon. Shino, but with no h and a n at end."

I nodded and stretched. "You can lay down on the bed. I'm fine on the floor."

She nodded and thanked me. She took of her glasses and put them on the table

"I'm sorry for saying this, it might embarrass you, you look pretty with your glasses off." I said to her

She blushed, "Thank you. I have to wear them because I can only see things long range."

"Same with me, except you don't see me with glasses a lot. Here I'll put mine on." I said putting the glasses on.

"You look cool with them on." Asada said.

"Thank you. Ready to play?" I asked

She nodded and laid down on the bed with the VR headset on. I laid down on the floor with my VR headset on and I turned it on.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

"Link Start!" we said in unison. Time to sign up.


	4. Chapter 4

I signed up and named myself Spyro. She named herself Sinon. We told each other what our names were going to be before we started. I spawned in a looked around.

"Sinon?" I yelled.

"What? You don't need to scream, I am right behind you." She said

I scratched my head and looked around. I saw a gun store and headed for it.

"Where you going?"

"Well, to start a shooting game you need a gun." I said, "Maybe there is a shooting range somewhere in the gun store. Plus since my friend played this he gave me tips on what to do and how to play. I'll tell you when we get to the shooting range, if there is one."

We walked towards the gun store and looked around. The most we can buy is a pistol and some ammo. I bought a FN FiveSeven and Sinon bought a Glock. We bought ammo and found the shooting range.

"You see the circle in your vision?"

"Yea."

"That's your spray circle. Tells you where your bullets will go if you shoot. To make it smaller you have to slow down your breathing." I said

She nodded and slowed down her breathing. Once it was small enough she fired. I pressed a button to bring the target closer and she hit it straight in the chest. I smiled and put the target back where it was supposed to be. I fired a quick shot and saw that it didn't hit. He wasn't lying. I pointed my gun with both eyes open and two hands on the gun. I slowed down my breathing and fired. Sinon, or Asada, pressed the button to bring the target up and there was a hole in the chest, Sinon's shot, and one in the head, my shot. We both smiled and walked away. We had some gold left, so we went to do easy missions. Got some money, leveled up, and bought more gear. I gave her the rest of my money because she has almost enough money for a sniper.

"I want to be a sniper. Thanks, Spyro." She said

I nodded and reloaded my FiveSeven. _I wonder what my character looks like. Asada's character looks beautiful like her._ I said to myself. I shook that thought outta my head and checked the time. We had 2 hours till we had to go to school.

"Sinon." I said

"What?"

"We have 2 hours till school starts." I said

She stopped and logged off. I did the same.

We woke up in our original postions and got up. Asada thanked me for getting me the game and left to get dressed.

"I'll drive you to school again!" I yelled

"Thank you!" She yelled back.

I went back inside and got dressed, ate breakfast, then went to my bike and started it up. It started it up and saw that it had half gas. _Should be fine. I'll refill it after school. Man, I have all these feelings about Asada, but I don't know what to do with them. I wish I had someone to ask, since my parents are dead. Asada doesn't know that. Maybe it's best if I tell her before we play again and tell her what happened._ Last year my parents got in to a horrible accident. Police said that it was a hit and run and I should watch out when I drive. The person may have a vendetta against my family, because this same thing happened to my grandpa and grandma. I haven't been able to find the person who did this. Police are still looking for the murderer.

Asada ran down the stairs with a smile and was ready for school. I hopped on my bike and revved it. She hopped on and put her arms around my waist. I took off and I got to school fast since it was near where we live. We went to school and did schooly things.

I got out of school early, so I went to the gas station to fill up my bike. After that I went back to the school to pick up Asada. _Time to tell her what happened._ Asada ran up to me and I looked at her with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"My parents are dead. They got into a car accident like the one that killed my grandpa and grandma. I got the money that they had in their bank, but I didn't get to keep the house. That's why I live in this apartment and not in a real house." I said crying

She hugged me and put my head on her chest. I continued crying until she started to rub my head. "Thanks. For being my best friend."

"Your welcome, now come on let's play some more GGO. Your parents will want you to continue doing what you love." Asada said

"You're right, they would want me to continue doing what I love."

She got on my bike and I sped off to our apartments.


	5. Chapter 5

We got to our apartment and I moved her things that she left in my apartment to her apartment. We didn't have any homework, as expected on the first day of school. After moving her things, I got back on my bike to get some food for her refrigerator. I took the groceries to her apartment and she thanked me. _How can I tell her my feelings if I am a friend to her eyes,_ I thought, _Maybe, just maybe, she likes me more than a friend. I don't know._ I always get nervous when telling a girl that I like her, but with her I feel less nervous. _Let's just let her get her things ready._ **Taking advice from a viewer from my Minecraft series. Going to wait till double digits to hook them up.** She smiled at me and hugged me. I blushed and hugged her back.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me. I didn't need you to buy groceries, I could have done that myself." Asada said

"I know that, but I make a lot of money working as a game tester for Rock Band. In fact, I am testing another Rock Band game right now. I could ask them if I can you to help me, since you and me played Rock Band when were kids." I told her

"If you want to. Want to play GGO tonight?" She asked

"If you are down with it. I'll keep track on the time, so we don't get to caught up in playing it." I said with a smile.

She laughed and opened the door for me. "I'll tell you when I get on, just need to eat and get relaxed."

I nodded and left the apartment. There was an old man to the left of Asada's door and I was worried. I got to a stair where I can still see the old man. _Hopefully he doesn't see me._ Asada opened her door and yelled out my name. At that point, the old man tackled her with a gun pointed at her face. I got scared and made some noise. I had an app that could use police sounds. I played the police sound and the old man looked around. He backed up from her and dropped his gun. I texted Asada to kick the gun towards the stairs. She nodded and kicked it to me, after that she started to throw up. I grabbed the gun and pointed it at the old man.

"What were you going to do to her?" I said with anger in my voice. I had the gun pointed right at his head and I had both eyes open.

"Many different things. Many horrible things."

I looked at Asada and pointed my head for her to get behind me. "Call the cops." I said to her as she passed by.

She nodded and started dialing the cops.

"What kind of horrible things?"

"Things that are unimaginable..." BANG!

I pulled the trigger thinking that no-one wants this kind of man in this world. Asada walked up and saw the old man laid out on the ground. She also saw the gun still in my hand and a bullet cap on the ground. Asada started having one of her attacks and I came to her.

"It's okay. It could have been worse. He..He...he said that he would have done unimaginable things to you. I couldn't stand seeing you in pain, so to make sure he doesn't come back, I shot." I said

I picked her up and the cops were still on the phone. I picked the phone and started to say, "Never mind. Just send and ambulance. I just shot the guy who was trying to take my best friend."

Ambulance sounds could be heard and Asada and I walked into her apartment and stayed there. I still had the gun and the bullet cap. The cops showed up and knocked on the door. They asked questions and took the gun. Surprisingly, they didn't arrest. Saying that they would have done the same thing if their friend was in trouble. They left the apartment complex and took everything. Apparently, the old man had several charges of rape, sexual assault, and many other things. _Good thing I shot him._ I looked at Asada and she was scared of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Y..ou..shot...a...g.g. ." she said shakingly

"Yes, yes I did. I have a fear of guns, but to overcome it, you have to take it head on. I took on multiple fears of mine and now I am hardly afraid. All you have to do, is throw your fear sensors away and focus. Look your fear dead in the eyes and be brave. Just calm down. Calm down. There is a BOB going on in GGO. You want to watch it?" I asked

"Sure, only if you get on." she responded

I nodded and told her to text me when she was ready. I walked down to my room and checked my phone. I texted her that was at home. She texted back ready.

I put on the headset and said, "Link Start.


End file.
